Jack Frost (Jack Frost)
Jack Frost is the titular main protagonist in the 1998 Holiday film of the same name. Jack Frost is a singer who's on the road most of the time so he can't spend a lot of time with his son Charlie, although they love each other very much. When Jack dies in a car accident, Charlie becomes a very sad young man, until... Jack returns as a snowman! Now they can do all the things they've missed when Jack was human, but what will people think when they see Charlie talking to a snowman and what will happen when the weather gets warmer? He is played by Michael Keaton (who originally played Batman in the first two Batman films and Beetlejuice in the 1988 film of the same name.) History Jack Frost is the lead singer in a rock band simply titled "The Jack Frost Band", based in the fictional town of Medford, Colorado, who make their living performing blues covers and an assortment of their own songs in the hope of signing a record deal. Jack often puts his job over his family, so he can't spend a lot of time with his wife Gabby and son Charlie and constantly breaks/forgets the promises he made to them. One day, Jack returns to Charlie ho has just returned from an epic snowball fight against the bully Rory Buck. They spend some quality time by building a snowman in their front yard. Afterward, Jack tucks Charlie into bed and gives him his best harmonica, which Jack got the day Charlie was born. He then jokes with Charlie, telling him that it's magical, and he'll be able to hear the harmonica wherever he is. Jack promises his wife Gabby that he will attend his son's hockey game. However, he misses the hockey's game in favor of recording the ironically named "Don't Lose Your Faith". To make it up for it, Jack then promises to take his family on a Christmas trip to the mountains, but is called in on a gig that could either make or break his career. On his way to the gig, Jack realizes his mistake and borrows his best friend (and the band's keyboardist) Mac MacArthur's car to go home and spend the holidays with his family. Unfortunately, a bad storm begins to block Jack's view. Due to a faulty windshield wiper on Mac's car, Jack is unable to navigate through the storm, and as a result, he crashes his car, and is killed instantly (off-screen). One year later, Charlie, depressed over his father's death, withdraws from all contact with his friends. One night, Charlie makes another snowman that bears as much of a resemblance to Jack as he can remember of him and plays Jack's harmonica just before going to sleep. The harmonica turns out to be magical after all as it resurrects Jack, and his spirit awakens in the snowman. Thrilled to be alive again, Jack attempts to greet Charlie, but ends up terrifying him with his uncanny appearance. Jack walks into the night and contemplates his fate. The next morning, Charlie discovers Jack in his yard and attempts to run away from him. When Charlie winds up in the snowball battlefield, Jack pelts Rory Buck and the other children with snowballs and manages to grab Charlie. Jack escapes with Charlie on a sled whilst Rory and the enraged children pursue them. After losing Rory and the pursuers, Charlie realizes that the snowman is his father after Jack calls him 'Charlie boy' which is what his father used to call him and embraces him. Jack reconnects with Charlie and teaches him the values that he never got to teach him when he was alive. After giving him some hockey lessons, Jack convinces Charlie to rejoin the hockey team instead of continuing to grieve over his death. Charlie goes on to become the best player on the team. In the meantime, Mac continues to be a friend of the family becoming a father figure of sorts to Charlie per Gabby's suggestion. As winter approaches its end, Jack begins melting and struggles to get to Charlie's hockey game. Afterwards, Charlie decides to take Jack to the mountains where it is colder. Charlie attempts to convince his mother to take Jack there, but has a difficult time doing so. Charlie then comes across Rory Buck who also insults the snowman by asking which is more stupid. After Jack speaks in front of Rory by correcting his last sentence, Rory sympathizes with Charlie not having a father. Rory then helps him sneak Jack onto a truck en route to the mountains. Upon reaching the mountains, Jack and Charlie arrive at the isolated cabin that the family was going to stay at a year earlier before Jack's death. Jack calls Gabby, nonchalantly asking her to come to the cabin to pick up Charlie; Gabby is shocked, but recognizes Jack's voice and obliges. Jack tells a disheartened Charlie that he has to leave. When his wife arrives, the snowman shell dissipates, revealing Jack as he appeared in life, but in an ethereal form. After telling Charlie that even though Jack will be in the afterworld, he will be with him wherever he is and wherever he goes and after saying farewell, Jack returns to the afterlife. In the closing moments of the film, Charlie plays hockey with his group of friends - which now includes Rory, while Gabby happily watches, and Mac who plays music on the piano (it can be implied that it is one year later, and that Gabby has remarried, this time to Mac). The final street scene shows that all the front lawns have snowmen on them. Trivia *He is similar to Frosty the Snowman. They are snowmen who have "frost" in their names, survive melting accidents, and leave their child co-stars for other lands. *Jack Frost is also the remake of the Horror film of the same name. In the original Jack (Scott MacDonald) was a Serial Killer and a Raging Psychopath, In the Remake Jack (Michael Keaton) is kind-hearted and a Musician who Wanted to be there for his son's Hokey game. Category:Snowmans Category:Christmas Characters Category:Male Category:Live Action Characters Category:White Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Film characters